Here and Now
by Sambart
Summary: Blair has had enough of Chuck and wants to set the record straight. But will it turn out badly or will the tables turn to luck for Blair? Chuck/Blair, Romance.
1. Had Enough

Chapter One – Had Enough

Blair threw her bag and coat onto the sofa and stormed her way through the house.

"Chuck get here right now!" she yelled down the corridor, "I know you're here!"

A door creaked open at the other end of the corridor. It led to Chuck's room. Blair huffed before making her way to his room, "should've thought of going there first," she exclaimed angrily. But when she got into the room, no one was there. It was absolutely normal. No chuck, no romantic gestures. Just normal...

As Blaire went to turn around, every light in the place shut down.

"Great, a power cut," she complained, raising her hands slightly.

But it wasn't a power cut. Nearby, a man with brown hair and sensuous eyes had watched her. Watched her storm into the hotel and into the place. He had seen her throw he stuff down and saw her march into the bedroom nearby. Earlier he had also been with her, arguing with her. Yes, this guy was Chuck.

"It's not a power cut," he called out. She spun around and looked in every direction, "Chuck. This isn't funny –"

"It's not meant to be funny. I'm just...starting a fact."

"What kind of fact?"

"The argument earlier... you were wrong."

"How was I? You were the one that was wrong," she exclaimed.

"Stop trying to hide the truth Blair," he said, sneaking up behind her and just as he was right next to her, "you know I'm right," he whispered. Her body stiffened and her breathing got heavier, "admit it," he whispered, "everything will be simpler then."

She turned around as quick as lightning, "why would I admit to something, that's not true?"

"O but Blair, it is true...I saw the way you reacted when I said 'let's carry on this party upstairs,' you only replied with 'in your dreams' because it is also in yours as well as mine."

"You make me sick," she declared.

Chuck grabbed her arms and pushed her towards the wall. She wriggled for a moment but then stopped and stared right at him, "how could I make you so sick?" he began, "I don't recall seeing you throwing up when I took your virginity now did I?"

Blair had nothing to say back. He was right and she knew it...

"_Let's carry on this party upstairs, shall we?" asked Chuck as he took a sip of his martini._

"_I'm your dreams Chuck," Blair spat back._

"_Ooo but you are in my dreams, regularly. You tend to be led on a red satin bed, surrounded with candles and me slowly taking off you black lacy underwear and kissing your-"_

"_Don't even think about carrying on," she said as she made her hand into a stop sign._

"_O but I know that you want to be with me. I know how you feel about me and how you crave for me. You stay up late at night daydreaming about me and even when you're sleeping I'm there," he whispered in her ear with a smug look._

"_The sleeping part is the only part is true, but it's not always and it is always a nightmare when you're there and not a dream," she answered._

"_Well, if you change your mind...you know where I am," he finished his drink, got up, kissed her on the cheek and left._

_She had been at the bar for a few minutes before picking up her stuff and walking out of the bar. She had stormed into the hotel he was in because she knew he was right and she wanted the persuade him that he was wrong and being angry only seemed to work these days._

...But now she was on the edge. Unable to even think of not wanting to be with him. She did crave for him, think of him, dream of him. More than regularly, and it killed her because she knew she could not have him. He was Chuck Bass after all. Now...she'd had enough.


	2. You Were Right

Chapter Two – You Were Right

"That's it Chuck _Bass_. You wanna know the truth...fine," she threw her hands down and he took a step back from her. He had never seen her so full of rage before. He could even see it in her eyes, in the pitch black.

"Please...tell me all," he said calmly, trying not to show his shock and nerves.

"You're right. I have had enough of pretending. Chuck Bass...I think of you _all_ the time, I daydream about you, I can't have a night's sleep with you being in there with me. I want to be around you, I crave for you, I _need_ you Chuck Bass. You know what? I _love_ you!" she cried. All of a sudden, nothing could be heard, except Blair catching her breath. They stood there, facing each other for a while. Their eyes fixed on each other.

Chuck slowly made his way towards her and put his hands around her face, "...I want you too," he whispered in her ear. He began to kiss her ear and made his way down her neck and back up. Her breathing got heavy and she grabbed a hold of his shirt. He kissed across her cheek and then met her lips. Her soft, pink lips. His hand moved away from her glowing cheek and made its way down to her shirt. One by one unbuttoning each curved button. Blair's gripped tightened and she clung harder with each second, until they were as close as they could be.

Chuck stopped, "this way," he whispered. A smile was created on her face. He took her by the hand, but he did not take her to his room no, he took her to his father's room. It was much bigger than his and the bed was already made in a deep red satin. They sat down on the edge of the bed and carried on. Again, he went down her neck and up again, but bit her slightly now and again. She slipped his shirt off and dug her cold nails into his chest. So close, so tight they were. When their lips met, they never wanted to separate. They drew together more passionately.

Blair began to lean back and let Chuck lean over her. Their lips began to move from one part of the body to the other. From lips, to neck, to chest. Chuck slowly kissed her breasts and stroked her leg. He leant into her and she lifted up to him. Her nails slowly cut down his back harshly as his teeth dug into her neck once more, but this time harder. She let out a moan as the pain was more like pleasure.

Piece by piece, items of clothing were falling from their bodies and onto the floor.

Second by second, they could not contain themselves. The force was too strong, the feelings were too powerful. They wanted each other. They wanted each other here and now. They wanted each other right there and right now.


	3. Back To Normal

Chapter Three – Back To Normal

The morning sun rose over Bart Bass's window and onto the satin quilt that surrounded them. Chuck watched Blair as she slept in his arms. Silently and peacefully. He smiled as he remembered the night before and all the other nights that they had had together. But last night was the best out of all of them. Last night beat every other sexual act he had had in the past. Last night was the best night he had ever had. It beat going to bars and chatting up girls he was never going to call or see again after a night of sex. Last night was a night he wanted to remember. No, it was a night he would want to replay over and over again. He would never get tired of it.

"_You know what? I love you!"_

She had said to him last night.

"_...I want you too,"_

He had replied. He now felt like he should have said those three words, eight letters, three syllable word. But now it was too late. He could not possibly tell her now, could he?

He wouldn't let that question bother him. Instead he carried on looking at the angel that was in his arms. He laughed slightly as he saw the bite he had left her. _Least she got a reminder,_ he thought. She stirred as the sun hit her eyes. He put his hand in the way to block it as her eyes opened.

Blair starred up at him and smiled, "hey."

"Hey," he returned the smile.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 9," he answered. It took her a while to process it, but when she did, she shot up, "what wrong?" he asked.

"I have school today you know. And so do you," she exclaimed as she looked around the room for her clothing. Stumbling out of bed she quickly put each piece back on.

"Can't we take the day off and relax?"

"Not if you want to get into Yale...have you seen my bracelet?" she asked. He looked around him/ No bracelet could be found. She stumbled out of the room and towards her shirt that lay out side of the door. Chuck grabbed his father's red dressing gown and placed it around him, "you're not seriously going?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Chuck? I'm not looking for fairies so I'm obviously leaving. Where is that god damn bracelet?"

"So I'm guessing last night was yet _another_ mistake?" he questioned.

"What don't be stupid," she answered sarcastically as she grabbed her bag and coat.

"Then let's talk about it," he offered. She stopped in her tracks, "talk about what?" she asked as her back was facing him.

"See. You're acting ashamed when in fact you shouldn't be," he answered. She violently put her coat on and faced him, "last night was last night. Today is today and today I'm late for school and I'm not ready," she replied. Grabbing her shoes, Blair went towards the door.

"So we're supposed to act normal? Like nothing happened? Back to normal?" he asked quietly.

"Yes Chuck...just like that...back to normal," she answered.

And with that, she left. Leaving Chuck stood in shock. A slowly turned around and looked into his father's room.

Something caught his eye, something shone from under the pillow he had been sleeping on. He took a close look. A hollow semi circle poked out from under it. He picked it up and looked at it closely. It was a large silver and gold twisted hoop. It was Blair's bracelet. He put it against his lips.

"_...back to normal," _he heard her say. It was always the same consequence.


End file.
